


Back on the Road (#68 Trip)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [188]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's heading back on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back on the Road (#68 Trip)

Ian started the engine of his truck. It had been tuned after months of no use. Ian wished he’d been tuned as well.

He went over a check list. Guns? Check. Supplies? Check. Papers declaring him sane and fit for the field? Check. Actually he’d been sitting on those for weeks and found every excuse not to use them including the CalSci basketball season and Jonah’s t-ball games.

Then a case came down the wire. It looked custom made for him. A sweet family road trip turned into a double homicide/kidnapping. Ian knew he could get this guy. Ian knew he had to get this guy so he packed up for a trip of his own. Ian found that if he just let go a bit most of it was still in muscle memory. It was only when he started thinking that the worry started to bubble up.

Charlie leaned through the open window of the truck and kissed his cheek. “Call me every day.”

“I promise.”

“You’re going to be fine.”

“I know.” Ian said lying to himself and Charlie. He had no idea what was coming.

“I love you. Have a good trip.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
